Notes
Notes are the most common thing in I. M. Meen. Most are locating wands and things. Some are for humor. Notes *1: Yo, Big M! I've got something to tell you. Mr. Hardwick over at Sinister Structure Supplies says that if we don't pay our bill, he's going to send a few ogres over to have a little chat. What should I do, Boss? Gnick *2: Gnorris: Have you seen my Stealth Sneakers? I had the mad scientists up on Level 30 make a batch for me. I think those sticky-fingered workers of Gnick's might have helped themselves, which makes me very angry! Find them for me, Gnorris, and I might even give you a pair for yourself. I did manage to hide a pair on Level 1, in the secret room near the center of the level. To get them, tug on the correct earlobe. That will open the secret door. Bring me those, then find the others. The Boss *3: Big M: I'm really sorry that my boys borrowed your Stealth Sneakers. Although they told me that they have returned them, only Gnorbert could remember where he returned them to. He said he put a pair on Level 2 in the hidden room. The room is in the southeast corner of the level. To open it up, push the hidden Push Button. It will slide aside, revealing a passage leading to the room. Gnick *4: Boss, I can't seem the find the hidden tunnel on the second floor. Would you come down and take a look? I looked in the southwest, but it wasn't there. Where is it? I'll be down here for the next two hours. *5: Gnick, can't you remember anything? To find the hidden tunnel, look in the northeast. You didn't find the push button, didn't you? I'll be down later this afternoon to see how things are going. Make sure none of your boys takes the goodies inside the tunnel. *6: Gnick: Your boys have gone too far this time! As if hiding my Stealth Sneakers wasn't bad enough, I just found out that they hid a pair on Level 3! I guess those geniuses you hired forgot to that we use the cells to hold the little bookworms! Gned told me that there is a push button in the last cell to the south, at the end of the corridor. He said to push the button, which opens a secret room. Get me those sneakers! The Boss *7: Gnorbert: You are a clod! I told you not to eat peanut butter sandwiches while you work on the Illusion Wall on Level 5! And yet, when I went down to the northeast corridor, I found a trail of peanut butter and crumbs right in front of the wall! Don't you think that makes it a little too easy to find, Gnorbert? This is your last warning! If I catch you eating on the job again, buster, you'll be sorry! The Chief *8: Dear Dr. Killum: Those pills you gave me for the throbbing pain in my left big toe just aren't working! I may not be a M.D., but I certainly know malpractice when I see it! What are you trying to pull, you old quack! I. M. Meen is nobody's fool! You'll be hearing from my lawyer! Warmest Regards, Ignatius Mortimer Meen. *9: Your boys have been sleeping too much lately! I caught them napping on Level 6, which I told them not to do! They were sleeping in the hidden room, so I woke them all up with a little jolt of magic. Gned was using my Stealth Sneakers as a pillow, Gnick, and you know how much I hate that! You better talk to them, or they'll be stone guardians before you know it! Big M *10: Part of a schedule written by Gnick the Gnome: Finish secret room on fourth floor by Tuesday, January 4th. Fix broken push button on same level by Wednesday, January 5th. Enjoy day off for Gnome Appreciation Day on Thursday, January 6th. Party at Gnorbert's house. Fix stuck door on sixth floor by Friday, January 7th. Have Gned do it. Fix the hole made by Gned's head in stuck door by Saturday, January 8th. Visit Gned in hospital on Sunday, January 8th. Bring chocolate-covered spiders (his favorite). *(more to be added)